Sarada and Sasuke
by Preci LV
Summary: Being only sixteen, Sarada Uchiha is starting to enjoy her teenage years. Her grades are perfect, her looks are gorgeous and her crush has asked her out. But, when Sasuke comes back to fix their estranged relationship, Sarada doesn't want anything to do with him.
1. Sasuke's Return

Pushing her glasses up as she was holding her books and going back to her small apartment where she lived with her mother, at the age of sixteen, Sarada Uchiha was just coming back from school, her heart flying and buzzing, for her longtime crush, Boruto Uzumaki, the son of the Seventh Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, has asked her out on a date tonight. Squealing to herself, she says, "Oh, wait 'til I tell ChoCho about THIS! I know she'll be SOOOO jealous!"

As she opens the door to her apartment, she hears two distant voices in the kitchen. She hides as she tries to eavesdrop into the conversation.

"Do you think she'll be happy to see me?", asks a man's voice.

"Of course, she will. I know I'M happy to see you."

"I don't know..."

Sarada comes a bit closer to hear better. She knew that the woman's voice was her own mother's voice, but it was the man's voice that she was worried about. Who was this man and why was he here? And what was this with him wanting to see Sarada?

"It's okay..."

"No. What happens if she doesn't recognize me...?"

"Sarada is a smart girl. I'm sure she'll recognize you."

"It's been years."

"She's only sixteen; so what?"

"Sarada-"

"_Sarada_ is just FINE. Calm down. I'm know you're nervous; don't make me nervous, too."

"Mother…? I'm home.", says Sarada as she puts her books on the table and sits on the couch.

Her mother, Sakura Uchiha, comes into the living room, a huge grin on her face as she hugs her only child tightly and she says, "Hello, my dear sweetheart. How's school?"

"Great...who were you talking to...?"

"Um...Sarada, sweetheart...there's someone important that really wants to meet you."

Sarada stands up slowly as she looks her mother in the eyes through her glasses.

"Yes, Mother...?"

"Sarada...your father's here."

She looks at her mother with disbelief until the notorious Sasuke Uchiha comes from the kitchen and blushes as he sees his sixteen year old daughter, her long dark hair in a ponytail and she was wearing her signature red dress with black leggings.

_Oh-no..._, thought Sarada. _This can't be happening to me...not TODAY!_

She takes a deep breath and says, "I have **nothing** to say to you."

Her father sighs and says, "Sarada, I'm only here for a while. I'm-"

"YOU have no BUSINESS being here. I want you gone."

"I'm not leaving until we talk."

"We're talking right now. End of discussion. Can you _go_ now?"

"Sarada Uchiha," says her mother. "show your father some respect."

"Why..? He's only going to leave again! Like he always do...right, Father...?"

"Sarada-"

Sasuke holds his one and only hand up to silence Sakura. She growls and sighs. Sakura goes into the kitchen while Sasuke sits on the couch, patting on the seat next to him, he motions his daughter to sit next to him, but she refused, still angry at him for showing his stupid face again after all of these damn years. Sarada scoffs as she finally sits down, only because her legs were tired from walking all day. She didn't make any type of eye contact with her estranged father. She didn't want to look at him; she didn't want to sit next to him. She wanted him out of her home and out of her life. How the hell did he expect to return into her life and hope that everything between him and her and Sakura to be alright...? It was so pitiful. Sasuke looks at his daughter and touches her shoulder. She shrugs him off. Sasuke sighs and says, "Look, Sarada. I'm sorry for leaving all of the time."

"Why DO you leave? Why did you leave me and Mom...? Do you not love us...?"

"My mind was...I...I'm working through some...issues."

"Issues. Right..."

"You don't under-"

"I _think_ I understand. You're neglecting your responsibilities as a father. It's okay. Mother did a phenomenal job with me. It's not like she needed _you_ anyways..."

_Oh, Jesus..._, thought Sakura as she poked her head out of the kitchen window.

Sasuke nods as if he understood, but did he REALLY understood? He was clearly unaware of his daughter's negative energy towards him. But, yet it wasn't his fault. He never understood love when he was younger. He was neglectful towards both Sakura and Naruto when he was on Team Seven in their younger years. Sakura was about to come back into the living room, but the look on Sasuke's face made her go back into the kitchen. It wasn't a scolding look, but a look that meant that he wanted to handle it his own way. Sakura sighs but smiles. She should know by now how awfully stubborn her husband was.

Sarada crosses her arms then stood up. "If you don't mind, Father, I have homework to catch up on."

Sarada picks up her books. Her father stood up and said, "Sarada...we'll talk after you get done. Alright?"

"Actually, I'd take a rain check. I have plans today."

"More important than your family?"

"Uh, yeah. It's called having a social life."

She grabs her stuff and goes into her room. Sasuke comes to follow her to talk to her some more, but she slams the door in his face. Sasuke shakes his head as he growls. He sits back down while his beautiful pink-haired fiancé kisses him on the cheek as she sat next to him. She lightly touches his shoulder. "She'll come around soon."

"I doubt it."

"Sasuke, just be patient."

"I **have** been patient."

"Sarada's only sixteen, may I need to remind you."

"I know that..."

They both sigh and hugged it out.

After a few minutes of cheering up her newly devoted husband, she kissed his cheek and held his hand before going into the kitchen to make dinner.


	2. Sarada's Date

Sarada was about to head out the door for her date with Boruto tonight. All dolled up in her black hater top and red mini skirt, she grabs her red purse and opens the door, but Sasuke's hand closes it shut. Sarada turns around and groans as she saw her father.

"Dad...I told you...I have a DATE!"

"I know. But, you're not going out dressed like that."

"I just **bought** this! Mom...! Make Dad stop!"

Sakura came out of the kitchen with a spoon in her hand, smoothing her white and pink apron.

"Sarada...Sasuke, not tonight. I'm almost done with dinner. I'm fine with what Sarada's wearing. We bought it the other day."

"The skirt's too short.", says Sasuke.

"The skirt is-", says Sakura.

"Too. Short."

"Ughhhhh…!", groans Sarada. "I'll just put on some damn leggings!"

"Watch your mouth!", says Sasuke.

"Make me!", says Sarada.

Sakura gets into the middle of them and screams, "Stop it! Both of you!"

Sarada rolls her eyes and goes to her room to change, making sure to slam the door in frustration.

Sasuke rolls his eyes as he flops on the couch. "Where does she get her attitude from?"

Sakura avoided his eye contact. Knowing what she was thinking, he says, "Haha, very funny."

"I'm sorry, but you had a way of...expressing your emotions..."

"Yeah...'expressing my emotions'..."

"Sarada's only a teenager. She's going through the stuff that we've been through."

"From what I remembered, Sakura, we've never been there for each other in our teenage years..."

"Why do you have to bring up the past?"

Sasuke shrugs and sinks into the couch, a frown on his face. Sarada finally comes out of her room wearing a pair of black leggings that came a little above her knees.

Sasuke sighs a breath of relief.

Rolling her eyes, Sarada takes a look at her watch and says, "Ooo, Mama, I can't WAIT! He'll be here shortly."

Sakura hugs her only child and squeals with her. Sasuke, oblivious to this girly behavior, looks at both his wife and daughter with lonely eyes.

Someone knocks on the door.

"Ohmigod, he's here! Dad, be on your best behavior!"

Sasuke was about to say something, but the look on his wife's face made him shut up.

As Sarada opens the door, she introduces her crush to her parents.

"Guys, you remember Boruto, right?"

Boruto fixes his spiky hair and smiles at her parents.

Sakura hugs her best friend's son while Sasuke had a sour look on his face when he sees the mini-Naruto lookalike. Boruto goes to shake Sasuke's hand, but Sasuke refused. Irritated, Sarada grabs Boruto by the hand and tells her parents goodbye.

"I'll have her back before late.", says Boruto.

"Oh, Boruto, you're so modest!", says Sakura, blushing.

Sasuke, on the other hand, pushes Boruto lightly out the door and says, "Just make sure she's safe."

Closing the door, Sasuke sits back down before being given a grave look from the missus.

"What...?"

"Boruto is a sweet kid, Sasuke."

"Do you know who his father is...?"

Sakura groans and says, "You're being insane."

"I'm being rational."

"You're BEING overbearing..."

"I'm being a good dad, Sakura."

Sakura gets on her tip-toes and kisses Sasuke and sighs. "I know you're trying, but let Sarada live her life...It's not like Boruto's...some kind of criminal. He's willing to give Sarada a good time. You'll never know; maybe Sarada will actually have fun."

Sasuke sighs.

* * *

"I see that your dad's back."

"He'll be ghostin' in, like, ten seconds."

Holding hands, Boruto was taking Sarada to Ichiraku's Ramen for their first date. Typical. Like father, like son, if you wanna call it.

"Uncle Sasuke seems like a cool guy, Sara."

"Of course, _you'd_ think that about him. Ugh. Why now? Why did he have to show up **now**?!"

"Babe, chill out. You have this under control."

Sarada sighs in and out and holds both of his hands. Smiling, Boruto kisses her on the cheek then went inside.

Teuchi, the owner, greets them happily and takes their order.

Eating their two bowls of ramen, Boruto was looking at his new date. Catching him staring at her eating, she laughs and says, "What's up...?"

Boruto blushes and laughs, "Nothing...it's just...you look cute."

Sarada blushes and shyly smiles.

Holding her hand, he kisses her cheek and says, "I love you."

"Aw..."

After they ate, they stayed a while to talk some more.

"So, Sarada, if you don't mind me asking, how long is your dad staying this time?"

"Ugh, don't know, don't care."

"Don't be like that, Sara."

"Says the same person who 'shunned' his father."

"Hey, my situation is different from yours."

"No, it wasn't."

"Sarada, give your dad a chance."

"I'll think about it, alright? Just...don't pressure me."

Boruto sighs a bit and kisses her cheek. Then, Sarada's mouth was open when she saw a familiar figure.

Sasuke. In the bushes. _Spying on her!_

_What the hell, Dad?! Are you freakin' KIDDING me...?_

Boruto looks at her then turns around, but Sarada grabs him by the shoulders and says, "Hey, Boruto! Tell me about you! How's your family!? How's Hima? Tell me, tell me!"

A stunned look on his face, he says, "They're...great. Are you okay?"

"Ok? OK?! Am _I_ okay? Hahaha! Boruto, you were _always_ a jokester! Funny guy, you are...! I'm _excellent_!"

Sarada tried to smile, but her attempt was making her face hurt.

Boruto gave her a weird look while Teuchi and his daughter, Ayala were worried about her.

Feeling the worried look around her, Sarada says nervously, "M-may you guys excuse me..? I...have to go outside."

Sarada gets up and goes outside, near the bush where her father was hiding.

She bonks the bush, making her father scream in pain, giving himself away...!

"Are you _serious right now_? You decide to spy on US?!"

"I'm trying to be a good dad."

"A _good dad_ doesn't spy on their child! They trust their child to make the _right_ decision and you don't have to worry about me because Mom did a good job!"

"Sarada, you're too young still."

"I'm **sixteen years old**!"

As she was arguing with her father, Boruto was looking at her and all he saw was his date...yelling at a bush.

"Is she okay?", asks Teuchi.

"I...think so."

"You _sure_ know how to pick the ladies, dear boy."

"Yeah..._hey_!"

Teuchi laughs while Ayala smiles and gently hits her father.

Back to Sarada, she sighs as she was tired and wanted to go home, since it was clear that her father didn't trust both her and Boruto.

"Excuse me, dear Father. I have to go back to my date."

As Sarada goes back to Ichiraku's, Boruto looked as if he was ready to go as well. Already paid for the meal, Boruto takes Sarada by the hand as the two lovers waved goodbye to the elderly and his daughter. When Boruto walked her in front of her apartment building, he kisses her cheek and says, "Goodnight, you strange bush talker."

Sarada giggles. "I'm not a bush talker."

"Alright. Wanna do this again sometime?"

"Yea..."

"Cool, cool. I'll call you."

"Ok...I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"The reason why I was talking to that bush..."

They were going up the stairs as they were talking.

As Sarada told him the truth, he nods his head.

"I understand. Uncle Sasuke's just being protective of his little...'peanut'."

"Ugh..." Sarada buries her face in her hands. "You remember that?"

"You told me, remember?"

"I regret telling you."

Boruto laughs as they were in front of the door.

"I had a good time, Boruto."

"I'm glad."

"Me too."

They both blush at each other then slowly kissed each other on the lips. Then, they heard a door open and a man groan and growl. Boruto panics and says, "Uh...hey there...uh...Mister Uchiha, sir. Uh...here's Sarada...in one piece, heh. See you soon, Sara."

"Ok..."

They hug and Boruto left.

Sarada groans as she goes inside. Sakura, sitting on the couch, smiles and asks, "So...? How WAS it? Tell me every detail!"

"It was fine...until _you know who_ over here had to spoil it."

"Sasuke Uchiha, you said that you were going for a walk!"

"I did. I just manage to see Sarada."

"Liar!", says Sarada sharply. "Admit it, Dad! You don't trust me NOR him."

Sarada goes into her room, upset and Sasuke looks at Sakura, who looked as if she was going to explode. He DID know her anger very well. Naruto WAS the pest in her life...well...apart from Rock Lee. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Sakura sighs and says, "Sasuke, dear. You're trying too hard."

"Then, HOW should I parent, huh, Sakura..? It seems like you have 'all' the damn answers."

"Sasuke, I don't know why you're upset with ME when YOU'RE the one that left."

"I left for personal reasons!"

"So, family's not a priority..."

"I never said that..."

As her parents argued, Sarada tuned out their voices with her earbuds, listening to music as she wept in her sleep...


	3. Sasuke's Feelings

"Boy, I wish you were like me?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not easily distracted."

"Haha. Well, I'm still sitting next to you."

"ChoCho, if you cheat-"

"I'm not Boruto with Shikadai!"

"Shh! They're _right there...!_"

"Oh, _boys!_"

Sarada quickly cover her best friend's mouth.

ChoCho takes her mouth away and waves at the boys, who were staring at them. Blushing a deep red, Sarada smiles and waves at them. Boruto laughs and waves back while Shikadai shakes his head. "That's why you'll never catch me acting like that with a girl."

Sarada rolls her eyes. "There's a girl for you _right here_.", she says, pointing to ChoCho, who was eating her chips, but smacked her hand away from her face.

Boruto comes to them. "C'mon, Cho. Knock it off."

"Awww! Look at _you_ standing up for your bae!"

He rolls his eyes. "I'm gonna study..."

"Study? You? WHAT? Who are you and what the hell happened?"

Sarada hits Cho in the back of her head with her textbook. "Quiet!"

They all laugh. Boruto was about to study, but his book was gone. "Mitsuki!"

Mitsuki, hiding behind him, says, "BOO!"

Boruto jumps and growls. "Knock it off, will ya?"

He smiles as he hands him the textbook. Smoothing his white hair, he grins at Cho, who blushes. Sitting next to her, he says hello to her and Sarada.

Sarada smiles and waves.

As their class rep, Sumire Kakei, comes in with her long purple hair in a long braid, waves at all of her friends and sits down before stumbling looking at Boruto, who helped her up.

"Thanks...sorry about that."

"No problem."

Sumire smiles and sits down across form him. Eyes narrowed, Cho says loudly for Sumire to hear, "Hey, Sar-Sar! How was _your date with Boruto?_"

Everyone's eyes were on them, including Sumire's.

Sarada, sliding down in her seat, groans and says, "ChoCho!"

"What? I'm curious!"

"What YOU need to do is STUDY!"

Shino Aburame, their teacher, comes in the room.

"Everyone, stand.", says Sumire.

The kids stood.

"Bow."

The kids bowed to their teacher and sat down.

Shino smiles at his students and greets them.

"Everyone ready for their test?"

"No!", says ChoCho. "What's the point of having this thing if **nobody** studied!?"

"She's just complaining because she didn't study, Sensei.", snitched Inojin.

"_Inojiiiiin_! _Whyyyyy?!_"

Inojin laughs and laces his fingers together.

Shino sighs as he passes out the test papers. "Why can't you guys get along?"

"We can't.", says Cho, eating her chips again.

"ChoCho, no eating in class."

"But, _Senseeeeiiiii!_ I need variety! How am I supposed to focus if I'm dead?"

"Now, that's an exaggeration.", says Mitsuki.

"Shut up, Mitsuki!"

"Ok, boss lady."

Cho rolls her eyes as the test began.

As they were taking their tests, Sarada was distracted by Sumire, who was looking at Boruto with flirty eyes.

_Jeez, _thought Sarada. _And I thought CHO was the big flirt...!_

Sarada tried her hardest to ignore them, but it was hard. She crumples a tiny piece of paper and tosses it at her head. Looking back, Sumire saw Sarada, who was waving at her. Slyly, Sumire waves back at her and rose her hand up.

"Sensei, Sarada's throwing things at me."

_That bitch!_

"I'd like to intervene!", says ChoCho. "Innocent until proven guilty!"

Even though Cho was literally right there, she was willing to do anything to help her best friend out, even lie for her (though she lies all the time).

"Mind your business, Akimichi!", says Sumire.

Snarling, Cho responds by throwing her chips then screams. "My life support!"

Sarada sighs while Boruto and the boys laugh. "I'll buy you more of your life support..."

"I thought you said you didn't have any money this morning!"

"I said that so you'd stop asking me for money."

"You fraud!"

"You know you love me."

"Sarada Uchiha...were you throwing stuff at Sumire?"

Damn it. Shino knew that Sarada tells the truth. It was her cursed blessing. Sarada looks at the ground, pinching her arm, making her tear up. "I'm...sorry. I didn't mean it. It was an accident..."

ChoCho laughs out loud but then covers her mouth quickly.

Shino sighs and says, "Everyone, back to work. Sarada, no more nonsense. I'm pretty sure that's Boruto's job..."

"Uh, Offended!", says Boruto.

Shino smirks. "I know."

Everyone laughs.

After the tests, Boruto slips his arm around Sarada's neck, snuzzling her.

"Stop...", she says. "We're in public."

"Not my fault my new girlfriend's a villain."

They laugh.

Then, someone slaps something on Sarada's back. Sumire was coming up to them with a smile and wave.

Sarada smirks and waves at her. Boruto nods.

Sumire runs her fingers through his spiky hair as she sways her hips, making sure he was watching her leave.

Sarada growls and walks off, but Boruto pulls her close to him.

"What are-"

Boruto was taking a piece of paper off of her back.

The word "slut" was written on it with purple ink. Boruto crumples it quickly but Sarada takes it out of his hands. She growls as she reads it. "So, THAT'S how she wants to play."

Walking hand in hand, he says to her, "Please, don't do nothing. It's bad enough that you lied, by the way, that was funny, but PLEASE don't get crazy!"

"But, you LOVE it when I'm crazy..."

Sarada scratches under his chin, making him sigh, but he moves from her grasp.

"Where did this behavior come from?"

"You. And learning my dad's tricks of manipulations."

"Sara..."

"You know it's true."

"I love you."

They kiss but Sarada screams with joy when she saw something.

"What?", says Boruto.

"Shh."

Sarada hides in a bush, grabbing Boruto.

"Why are we hiding?", he asks.

Sarada points at her father, with roses in his hand and a smile on his face.

"What's your father doing?"

"Something romantic, finally!"

The two followed Sasuke back to Ichiraku's, where Sakura was waiting.

Sasuke sits next to her and hands her the roses.

"Sasuke, you romantic.", jokes Sakura.

"Don't push it."

She laughs and hugs him.

Sarada and Boruto stayed hidden.

"So...what's the special occasion?", asks Sakura as they were eating their ramen.

"I just wanted to show you that I love you."

Sakura, nearly choking on her food, says, "Excuse me?"

Sarada gasps and hangs on Boruto's arm.

"I love you, Sakura..."

Sarada hears a sneeze next to her. She cringes and says, "Boruto, shush!"

"Not me, babe."

Then, she turns, seeing Naruto and Kakashi Hatake next to them. They shyly smile.

"DAD!", says Boruto.

"What are YOU guys doing?", asks Sarada.

"Spying.", says Naruto.

"Don't you have a JOB to do, Dad?"

"Shikamaru's covering for me."

"Wow, Dad. Use Mister Nara to your advantage."

"Uncle Kakashi, why aren't you looking after your student!", says Sarada.

"We heard that Sasuke asked your mother on a date...", he says. "And we came to see how well it goes."

"My parents' love life isn't some soap opera!"

"Shhh!"

"Sasuke..."

"I'm sorry for leaving you and Sarada. I know that...I messed up. But, I'm willing to fix my mistakes. I'm willing to make it up to you guys. I'm willing to _fix us_! Please...Sakura."

Sakura was speechless. How was she to react to her husband's romantic side?

"O...okay."

Happily, Sasuke takes his wife and kisses her.

Everyone's jaws drop.

"You know what good came out of this, Sakura?"

"What...?"

"Having Sarada..."

Sarada's eyes were filled with tears while Naruto and Kakashi were hugging and crying out loud.

Sasuke groans as he was near the bush.

Everyone screams.

"Why are you guys spying on us?"

Everyone pointed at each other and said, "They made me do it!"

Sasuke groans while Sakura giggles.

Naruto and Kakashi run off while Boruto and Sarada stay behind.

Sasuke slowly smiles as he hugs his daughter and pats Boruto on his head.


	4. Bonding

"This is stupid."

"C'mon, Dad! You haven't even _tried it!_"

"I don't know what I'm DOING!"

"Sasuke, trust us, will ya?"

"I'm tryin' here, Sakura."

"Uncle Sasuke, you don't have to a pro at Twister."

"Yea, you do. You three are forgetting _my arm_!"

"Whose fault was it to play with us, Dad?"

"Yours for forcing me against my will."

"_Dad!_"

"Uncle Sasuke!"

The Uchihas were in the living room, playing Twister, with Boruto controlling the wheel.

Sasuke, groaning, says, "This is stupid."

"You're being stupid, Dad.", says Sarada.

"Right hand, yellow!", says Boruto after he spins the wheel.

Sasuke glares at Boruto.

"Dad, just your _sleeve_ on it!"

"Easy for _you_ to say, Sara!", he says.

Sakura was laughing too hardly, for she fell, bringing her husband and daughter down with her.

Groaning, Sasuke gets up and dusts himself off.

Sarada helps her mom up and they laugh.

"Dad. Is there a funny bone in there?"

Sarada pokes her dad's ribs and laughs.

"I _do_ have sense of humor."

"Really? Then, you don't laugh _why_?"

"Because."

"I always wanted to hear your dad laugh, Sara.", says Boruto.

"See? Dad, please laugh for my teddy bear.", says Sarada as she wraps her arms around her boyfriend's torso.

Sasuke frowns then fake laughs.

"_Daaaaddd!_ Be serious!"

"Says the person who wanted to play Twister here. KNOWING how cramped it is in here!"

"I _volunteered_ us to come to my house, Unc!", jokes Boruto, who snuzzles Sarada's neck. "But, you said no!"

"You **really** think I want Naruto to see me? No, thanks."

"Dad is not going to make fun of you. He has Mom to keep him in check!"

Sarada laughs and hugs her dad to keep him from being a priss.

Sasuke finally calms down and laughs with the kids.

"YES!", says Boruto, pumping his fists in the air. "Uncle Sasuke DOES have a sense of humor!"

Sasuke growls, making Boruto hide behind Sakura, who was shaking her head at her husband.

"Sasuke, stop scaring your daughter's boyfriend."

"I'm being myself. Isn't that what you wanted?"

Sakura pursed her lips and sighed.

Sarada kisses her father's cheeks and says, "Thanks for hanging out with us, Dad. This…means a lot, you know."

"Anything for my little peanut."

"Dad. Not that again..."

Boruto snickers but his face turns away from his girlfriend's icy stare.

"What now? I'm NOT playing this inane game again.", asks Sasuke as he sits on the couch, tired.

"We could-", says Sakura before being glared at her husband. "Uh...maybe take a walk...?"

"Yes!" , says Sarada, putting on her black ninja sandals. "Explore the village and enjoy nature..."

She inhales through her nose and sighs while daydreaming.

Sasuke and Boruto look at each other.

"That's your daughter, Unc."

"Yea, my daughter that _you've_ decided to make your girlfriend."

"Aw, Unc! Why you gotta say stuff like that!?"

Sasuke smirks as he crosses his leg over. Sakura sits next to him and kisses him, making Sarada blush and hide behind her boyfriend. "Ugh, old people love!"

"Hey, Sara, that could be us one day."

"Can _one day_ be in years?"

"How many years?"

"When we move out of our parents' houses...?"

Boruto laughs and holds her.

"Sara, Sara, Sara. You're such a young mind. I KNOW when we could be...you know. A _married_ couple. If this lasts, I mean. Not that I'm sayin' that-"

"Boruto."

"Yes?"

"Shut up, will ya?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Sasuke and Sakura both laugh and they hug, making Sarada feel a bit uncomfortable. She knows that it was important for her father to make an effort to bring his family together again, but something about this new relationship was...wrong. And she couldn't put her finger on it.


	5. Bad News

"Come ON, Sara!"

"I'm trying!"

"You're so slow!"

"YOU'RE the slow one!"

"You see that, Boruto? Your girlfriend's a slow poke! The store's gonna CLOSE!"

"No, it's not!"

"Shut up, Boruto!"

"Be nice to him, ChoCho!"

Sarada and Boruto were with ChoCho, accompanying her to get some chips from the store. ChoCho wanted some limited-edition honey barbeque chips before they were gone, but not only she was worried about them being gone but her friends were 'slowing her down'. Fortunately, for Cho, the store was still open and she runs inside. Boruto mumbles under his breath.

"I've never seen ChoCho run so fast before..."

Sarada elbows him and walks off.

Boruto shrugs his shoulders after he clutches his now bruised stomach.

ChoCho goes through the snack aisle and manages to find the chips. Clutching the bag as if a treasure, ChoCho squeals and says, "Finally! They're mine!"

"Oh, brother...", mumbles Boruto.

Sarada rolls her eyes.

"Stop it, Boruto. Let Cho have her fun."

"_Thank you_, Sarada! Listen to your girlfriend!"

"I _do_ listen to her! Sometimes...from time to time..."

ChoCho laughs loudly as she pays for her snacks and leaves with her best friend and annoying boyfriend. Cho twirls around with her chips in her hands and grabs Sarada by her hand as she says, "Dance with me, Sar-Sar."

"I...can't dance."

"That's true," says Boruto. "Sara kept steppin' on my toes the last time I took her dancing."

"We're _not_ gonna TALK 'bout that, Boruto!"

Boruto laughs as he tries to run, but ChoCho trips him and he scrapes his knee. As Boruto limps to get away, he bumps into Iwabe, with his arms crossed and his mouth in a sneer.

"Boruto. What a surprise.", he says sarcastically.

Iwabe runs his hair through his dark-haired afro (surprisingly he ditched his signature hat) and laughs boldly. For an eighteen year old Jounin, he was still the hot-headed muscle man who ACTS like Boruto so badly even Sarada and ChoCho took notice!

"What brings you guys here?", asks Iwabe.

"We _were_ taking Miss Piggy here over to the store.", jokes Boruto before being hit in the head by Cho.

"Uh, _ouch_!"

"Miss Piggy my ass! I'm more _divine_ than that!"

"Oh, brother...", says Sarada as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

Iwabe shakes his head and laughs. "Cho, how I miss your love of food. I remember how you always eat in class."

"I need _variety_, Iwabe!"

ChoCho hangs on to his arm and snuggles him, making Boruto sick and Sarada stare.

Iwabe smirks.

"I do like a girl who could eat..."

As Cho blushes, Sarada grabs her arm and drags her away, saying, "Leaving. Leaving. We are _leaving_!"

"Run away!", says Boruto as he follows them.

Iwabe shrugs and calls out, "Cho, if you need a man, I'm right here!"

"She's _sixteen_, you man-whore!", scoffs Sarada as she drags her friend away but bumps into Sumire, who growls at her.

"Watch it, salad!"

"YOU watch it!"

"Leave my friend alone!", says ChoCho.

Sumire eyes Cho and laughs. "I see your stomach hasn't changed..."

Cho digs into her chip bag and eats, sneering at the purple bully. "I see your _single status_ hasn't changed!"

Sarada bit her lip to contain her laugh.

Boruto sighs. "Sumire, you're a good girl, but I love Sara."

Sumire rolls her eyes as her best friend, Wasabi, comes and waves at her. Hugging, Wasabi sees the trio and sneers. "Sarada, the last Uchiha in the family..."

"Hey! I have my _father_ still!"

"How long is he in the village this time?"

"_None of your business!_"

"We hear that he's been out of your life since you were born.", says Sumire. "Is he just back so he wouldn't have to pay your child support..?"

Sarada was about to grab her, but Boruto was holding her back and ChoCho was helping.

"Take it back! Take it back, you bitch! You're talking about my dad! _Take it all back, you coward!_"

"Babe, stop!", says Boruto as he grabs her, carrying her away.

"No! She's attacking my dad! Boruto, defend your uncle!"

"Just leave it alone, Sar!"

ChoCho says to Sumire and Wasabi, "Watch your backs! She'll come after you when you ain't lookin'."

They scoff and walk away, laughing.

As they left, Sarada growls and says, "What the hell, Boruto! You didn't even _defend my father_!"

"I just wanted to defuse the situation!"

"Bad move, dude...", says Cho.

Sarada pulls away from Boruto, upset, and walks off but stops as she sees her dad talking to Kakashi. She hides behind a house and tries to eavesdrop.

"You're going to tell them, right?", asks Kakashi.

"Hopefully, today. I don't want to tell them too late."

"Such a shame, Sasuke."

"I know, but things change. I have to do this."

"No, you don't. This mission can be handled by someone else."

"I've dealt with Kaguya-"

"With Naruto-"

"Who is Hokage-"

"Though he can help-"

"He needs to get his priorities in order."

"Like you?"

Sasuke sighs and says while walking away. "I'm gonna tell them."

Sarada slides to the ground and buries her face in her hands and cries. She knew her hopes were too good to be true. Sasuke was going to leave again and he doesn't care if he hurts his family again.


	6. Goodbye

Sasuke comes into his house, to be greeted by his wife and child. But, there was something wrong with this picture. Sakura's eyes were in tears and Sarada was comforting her mother. Sasuke looks at them and comes to them, but Sarada wouldn't let Sasuke near Sakura, who was in full tears.

"Sakura..? Sarada, what's wrong?"

"YOU! That's what's wrong! You're leaving again!"

Sasuke groans.

"You heard, huh?"

"Dad, how could you! You promised you stay this time! Now, I'm gonna look like an idiot! Wait 'til Sumire and her friends find out! They'll make my life a **freakin' living hell**!"

"Watch it, Sarada..."

"NO, I WON'T 'watch it'! Why? Because you're leaving! AGAIN!"

Sarada runs out of the house and slams the door. Sasuke groans and sits down, burying his face with his hands. Sakura, wiping her eyes, says, "Why can't you take a break...?"

"Crime never takes a break, Sakura. You wouldn't understand..."

"Yea, I know. I'm a DOCTOR now. I'm a doctor/mother...now probably a SINGLE mother again..."

Sasuke tries to kiss Sakura, but she gets up and goes into the bedroom.

* * *

"Uncle Sasuke's leaving again...?"

"Yep. Had my hopes up for nothing again."

Sarada and Boruto were sitting on the bench in the park.

Sarada sighs. "Why can't Dad stay for more than...I don't know, maybe like a year or two. Just to have a dad..."

"I know how you feel."

"How? Your dad comes home all the time."

"He's the Hokage, yet he manages to miss our stuff-"

"Back then! He comes home all the time now!"

"Why are you making this a big deal..?"

"Why are YOU not on my side!"

"Think of this in your dad's point of view."

"My dad is being selfish, Boruto and you don't care!"

"You think Sasuke REALLY wants to leave...?!"

"Boruto-"

"Yea, yea, I know. I don't understand. Like I don't understand anything about you..."

Sarada rolls her eyes, gets up and leaves. Boruto groans and catches up to her.

"Baby, wait up..."

"Shut up. Leave me alone."

"Can we talk..?"

"About what? My dad leaving or you not listening to me whenever I need you?"

Boruto stops and looks at her.

Did she really say that to him...?

Sarada covers her mouth. "Boruto. I didn't..."

He turns around to leave. Though, he wanted to argue with her, his heart wasn't in for it. He didn't want the stress nor did he want to make her cry.

"Boruto...!"

Sarada runs behind him and hugs him.

"Don't leave me, Boruto...please."

Sarada was crying, her shoulders heaving and her face buried on his back. Boruto turns around and hugs her back, holding on to his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry, baby. Don't cry. I'm right here, okay? I won't leave you."

Boruto kisses her forehead then her mouth before he heard laughter.

Sumire and Wasabi.

Boruto groans.

_Ugh...what now?_, he thought.

"Sumire, please, whatever you have to say, PLEASE be good and not bad trash...!", whines Boruto.

Sumire smirks. "Heard that Sarada's father is leaving, Boruto. So sad, Sarada, that your little heart had its' hopes up for nothing."

Boruto growls and was about to say something, but he saw Sarada's head down and her shoulders heaving.

"Sumire," says Boruto. "You're a bitch. You're nothing but pure meanness towards my girlfriend and it's sickening. You used to be so NICE to us when we were kids! Now...you're just...I can't look at you. You're different from the girl I've known. Come on, Sara."

Boruto holds his girlfriend's hand, leaving Sumire and Wasabi with their mouths open and they head to the Uchiha house, where Sasuke was getting ready to leave. Sarada puts her head down and Boruto coughs and holds out his hand to shake Sasuke's hand. Sasuke shakes his future son-in-law's hand and laps his back. Then, he turns to his wife and kisses her, making the kids pretend vomit. Sasuke then turns to his daughter and tightly embraces her and they didn't let go for one minute. Sasuke walks out the door and looks back at his family. His extended family. Sasuke sighs sadly and closes the door. Sakura goes back into the kitchen to fix lunch for the kids while Boruto and Sarada kiss hen sat on the couch. Sasuke opens the door and takes something out of his pocket and hands it to Sarada before smiling at her and leaving again. It was a diamond necklace with her name on it. Boruto puts it around her neck and kisses her cheek. Sakura smiles as she was spying on them. Then, she goes back to cooking.

**The End!**


End file.
